Confession of Realization
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo realizes he may not have forever with Rukia, so will he confess his feeling to her? Rated K  for light violence and slight suggestiveness.


A Confession of Realization

Ichigo heard the blood-curdling screech of the hollow he and Rukia had been chasing across the outskirts of Karakura. This hollow was particularly devious. It had the ability to create multiple illusions of itself, which usually wouldn't catch either of the shinigami off guard. Unfortunately, each illusion copied the original's reiatsu signal. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia could feel the real hollow's location, but that didn't discourage Ichigo because he usually couldn't do that anyway. Rukia; on the other hand, was becoming extremely annoyed. Her head was steaming from the overload of illusions, and veins were popping up like daises on her forehead. Ichigo could sense Rukia's frustration rising. He knew if she didn't calm down that she'd make a mistake. In this line of work, that couldn't afford to happen. Then Ichigo noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Rukia! Watch out!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Rukia's arm and throwing her away from the claws that were speeding towards her. The claws missed, smashing some nearby rocks. This was definitely the real one. A second later, another pair of claws sliced through a tree.

"Wait! There are two of them?" Rukia exclaimed.

"_Yes, there are two of us,_" the hollows replied in unison. "_We are twin hollows, and we can each create one illusion. That's why you've been feeling four signals. We just needed time to regroup before we fought you._"

"Twin hollows? What the heck does that mean?" Ichigo butted in.

"_Two identical hollows with the same powers. Also, if one of us dies, so does the other._"

"That makes this easier than I thought it would be."

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, as Rukia did with Sode no Shirayuki. The two shinigami charged one of the hollows, but to no avail. They both drove their blades towards its mask, but the other hollow block with its arms. Their hierro was incredibly strong for low-level hollows. The battle went on like that, with one hollow defending the other. It was an effective strategy, Rukia had to admit. She finally tried to step things up a notch. The performed one of second dance: Tsugi no Mai, Haroken. She aimed at the hollow on the left, and her attack hit! Ichigo used this opportunity to strike at the hollow on the right, who wouldn't expect to have to defend himself without his twin. Ichigo missed as the hollow dodged, and then smashed the ice. The ice shattered towards Rukia, who had to shield her eyes. Before she could open them again, she felt two slashes across her stomach and back. The hollows had attacked at the same time! Then one attacked again, impaling Rukia through the back.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "Ban-kai!"

Ichigo reiatsu surged as he activated his bankai. The hollows stared at the cloud of smoke as what appeared to be a shinigami with a hollow mask rushed at them at incredible speed. "Getsugatensho!" the vizard yelled, releasing a red, arc-like attack. The two hollows, completely taken by surprise by this boost of power, were instantaneously destroyed. _I hope they go to hell_, Ichigo thought as he ran to Rukia. Ichigo picked her up like a baby. She was bleeding profusely, and Ichigo could feel her heart beat fading faster and faster. Rukia looked up at Ichigo faintly and tried to speak, but Ichigo told her not to strain herself. Rukia simply grabbed onto Ichigo's kimono tightly. Ichigo used his bankai to flash step to Inoue's home as fast as possible. He nearly broke down her door with his fist, but she answered to see Rukia in his arms. She hurried them inside, and began to work on healing her friend's severe wounds. It would take some time. Ichigo undid his bankai to save energy. Inoue constantly looked over to see Ichigo staring intently at Rukia; she knew just how worried he was about her. Inoue; however, set aside her selfish thought for Ichigo to focus on her healing Rukia. Inoue healed Rukia's wounds after some time, and Rukia regained consciousness. Rukia looked at Ichigo and saw his worried expression.

"What's wrong with you, idiot?" Rukia asked jokingly.

Ichigo smirked. "Nothing, midget."

It had been about a week since the twin hollow incident, and Rukia had noticed that Ichigo had been acting strangely nice to her lately. Rukia did not object to the change in attitude, but it did make her think something was awry with Ichigo. Instead of talking to him about, Rukia decided to let him talk to her this time. This might take a while.

The next day, Sunday, Ichigo asked Rukia to take a walk with him through the park. Rukia grabbed her snow coat, and she followed Ichigo out of the house. Rukia felt continually self-conscious as the walk proceeded silently. Ichigo had a distant look in his eyes, and Rukia was getting worried about what he might say. If he ever said anything, that is. Rukia looked down at the snow she was treading in, and kicked it aside. Suddenly, Rukia felt tight and warm. She looked up and saw Ichigo hugging her, his eyes closed tightly. Rukia froze. When Ichigo released her, he looked down and away from her.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia asked, concerned.

"It's-It's nothing," Ichigo obviously lied.

"Tell me, Ichigo."

"That close call last Saturday, it made me realize how little time I might be able to spend with you. We might die tomorrow, Rukia. I don't want to lose you." Ichigo fell to his knees, and hugged Rukia's waist, nearly pulling her down as well. "I **can't** lose you. You mean too much to me."

Rukia came close to crying. "You won't lose me, idiot. Not any time soon." Rukia sunk down to the ground, and returned Ichigo's embrace. The two sat there in the snow, warming each other with the heat of their hearts. Many people walked past them, but they couldn't care less about what they thought. When the two arose from the snow, they exchanged a quick smile and a long kiss. They separated their lips, and intertwined their fingers as they began to walk home. Their bliss at this point far outweighed their awakened feelings of what may come. When they entered the Kurosaki home, Rukia rushed Ichigo to his own room. Ichigo seemed confused by her initiative at first, but smiled when she sat on his bed and spoke.

"We may not have all the time in the world, so let's do our best to enjoy what time we do have."


End file.
